Gone
by secretlovers
Summary: gone, was his hopes, gone was his dreams, gone, was his love, gone, was his will. will anyone be able to light a fire in his soul again. ADOPTED FROM X-BaByBuBbLe-X
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own Naruto, _

_Warning: I AM FIRST TIME LIME WRITER AND YAOI WRITER!_

_Tsunade stiffens as she walks up to the stage. Something's terribly wrong as she looks at me with tears simmering in her amber eyes._

_"I...I...I Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha declare the new Hokage or Rokudaime to be..." She has never stuttered before, something is defiantly wrong. My heart skipped a beat._

_"Uchiha...Sasuke..." Her voice dripped with venom when she pronounced that name. My eyes narrowed as I watched her stare directly into my eyes... I have never witnessed this emotion before...Was it regret..._

_Ignoring the laughing and joyful crowd, I began to walk away from the scene. Gripping the necklace Tsunade had given me, I looked up into the sky, noticing the fireworks exploding._

_My rival, my best-friend...My lover had just taken my dream and crumpled it into oblivion. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as I harshly pulled the necklace from my neck and threw it on the ground. The legend was true then... Whoever wore it, died...But I died in a very different way, I died inside._

_I began to think of things that should of happened, or people that should have been here, there or anywhere. Somehow I found myself standing on Hokage Mountain, staring at the village I had sworn to protect._

_"Sandaime, Are you okay up there? Are you proud of me?" I began to speak out loud, not noticing the crowd of villagers behind me, listening intently. Also not noticing the people I loved hiding in the bushes next to me. (Except For Sakura who was in the crowd of Naruto-haters...Whore)_

_"Jiraiya, How have you been? I am good, I died today" I chuckled. In the bush, I could feel so much guilt and sadness, but I thought it was just Kyuubi._

_"Kyuubi...Thank you for healing my wounds...But can you heal this one? Just this once?" Tears began to drip down my face._

_"Tsunade...I am sorry for throwing your necklace away...I probably broke it... Of course 'stupid Naruto breaks everything'...I am so sorry...I guess that legend was right...people do die" Tears began to fall from Tsunade's eyes as she peered at the necklace._

_"Sakura...Hmm...I know what you did when you found out i was the Kyuubi Container...You disappoint me..." More tears began to fall from my eyes; even more tears began to fall from the ones that cared about Naruto and even the villagers that had hated him for the 17 years he has been on this earth._

_"Haku and Zabuza, I think I'm going to the same place as you...wait scratch that...I wont be seeing you there, your too kind to be where I am going" Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened at this._

_"Why do I wear this stupid genjutsu...My mask has cracked at least 10 times...Kai" I was engulfed in smoke. When the Smoke cleared, there I stood with my 7 Fox tails wrapped securely around my waist. 2 Golden Kitsune__** (1)**__ ears adorned on my head. My unruly, golden hair was tamer then before. A blood red cape sat securely around my body (A/U like Gaara's In Shippuden) but it showed a golden kitsune, dancing around the edges. All eyes watched my every movement. _

_"The Villagers...I am sorry I somehow...killed your family and friends, I guess I deserved the beatings, names and loneliness given to me" Regret hung around in the air. I took a swig of the sake bottle I had nicked from Tsunade._

_"Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna...You should know you welcomed a demon into your home...And Tazuna, You wasted your time naming your bridge, I bet you regret it"_

_"The 4th Hokage...Yondaime...Dad...Father..." The Villagers and Ninjas chocked at this. "I am no hero...I am just the boy who got broken by the people you swore to protect, I still hear the names everyday, 'There's that Kit-sun-e Kyuubi' They snarl, Parents drag their children from me, thinking that I may taint their minds with such...such...evil" I began to stare at my hands._

_"I can feel...See...Even smell the blood radiating off my hands, Yet, these hands that have never killed anyone before" I can smell the tears beginning to fall from the crowd. I began to chuckle with deep sorrow._

_"Kakashi-san...No wonder he wouldn't train me...I killed his sensei..." Kakashi looked down, defeated with guilt._

_I start to list the names of the people I cared most, and tell them how sorry I am for wreaking their lives in such a way. I say everybody's name...except for his._

_"Last but not least...Sasuke..." Sasuke looked up from the ground. "He really does deserve the title of Rokudaime...He had everything stripped from him...He...is mentally stronger" I gripped the now empty sake bottle in my hands. "I...had nothing...No...that is an understatement...I am nothing...The one time I was ever happy...was when I was being hugged by him, hearing those 3 words from him...Feeling those warm arms wrap around my shoulders, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay...But when I saw him and Sakura...In "our" home...In that position (Sasuke was extremely guilty and pissed by this point)I just tried to remain happy and attempt to become Hokage...But...It just got yanked beneath me didn't it...I was just a stepping stone for him to kill his brother and take his "rightful" place as Hokage as Sakura would say, He used my feelings against me..." I smashed the sake bottle from all the power I pushed into it._

_Finally looking up to the sky, I see the fireworks going off still. A Flash of silver bought me out of musings._

_"Kyuubi, Happy to see your dream be demolished?" I looked to see Mizuki standing with kunai ready. I just looked at him with my cat like eyes._

_"I see that you are going to become Kyuubi aren't cha? Kyuubi...You killed everyone I loved" He glared at me. I just remained silent. Everyone else stayed silent._

_"I know Mizuki...I know" I began to step towards the edge of the mountain. I kicked the rocks so they would fall._

_"Kitai __**(2)**__...where are you?"_

_"Does Kyuubi have a secret lover eh? Why don't I go and mutilate her right in front of your blood thirsty, demon eyes!" Yelled Mizuki. Everyone, except for me, wanted to go and beat the living hell out of Mizuki for saying that. I turned to him, silencing him with my killer intent._

_"You will not hurt my twin sister in anyway" I glared at him, making him fall over on his own._

_"Aniki__** (3)**__..." A soft voice sounded through out the area._

_"Kitai" I run towards her and hug her with all my might. The fireworks lit up and the crowd could see who I was hugging. Kitai wore a black dress (A/U Similar to Lulu's one from FFX) with belts covering the front. A giant seal was placed on her back so she wouldn't be able to awaken her bloodline, courtesy of some ninjas. Sparkling blonde hair flowed down her back and Azure eyes peered into mine. The most surprising thing was the Uchiha fan resting on her back._

_"Naruto...We don't belong in this place..." She cupped my cheek with her soft hand. My eyes softened._

_"Come with Itachi and I to Kasenkure__**(4)**__, We need a leader there..." _

_"This place has nothing to offer me but hate and death" I felt a tear run down my cheek._

_"Father...and Mother never wanted this did they?" Kitai asked with sadness. I knew she took by silence as a yes._

_"Yeah! YOU AND YOUR SLUT OF A SISTER JUST GO!! HIMA! HIMA!__**(5)**__" Everyone's eyes widened as the kunai Mizuki had just thrown hit the two. But exploded into smoke, leaving all but a note on the ground. Tsunade ran from her hiding spot towards the note and quickly ripped it open._

_**Konoha,**_

_**I am no more,**_

_**May your new Rokudaime be the best Hokage you have had.**_

_**From**_

_**Kyuubi and Kitai**_

_**P.S. I don't hate you at all...**_

_Tears began to stream down Tsunade's face; she couldn't take it anymore and just broke down, and cried into her hands. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Gai, Iruka and more glared down at Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Mizuki and the villagers._

_Jiraiya was too busy comforting Tsunade to glare at them. Sakura then thought it was the appropriate time to say something._

_"Who cares, Its just one of his stupid hissy fits, I mean, that's who he is, the dobe__**(6)**__, He's just jealous that Sasuke-kun picked me over him" Said Sakura with a smug look on her face. She then began to run her fingers up the Uchiha's top (A/U -cough- Whore -cough-)_

_"It's his fault he ruined everybody's lives, Stupid Kyuubi, tried to hurt my Sasu--" A fist connected with her face sending her flying towards a tree. Everyone looked up to see Shino with his fist still in the air._

_"You Disgust me, Haruno-saseko__** (7)**__, Uchiha-kokuzoku__** (8)**__" Yelled Shino._

_"You Disgust me all Konoha! You disgusting Oni!__**(9)**__" Yelled Shikamaru. Ino nodded in agreement. _

_"Kakashi...Your flames of youth have gone out...refuto __**(10)**__" Gai looked down on his rival. Jiraiya then stood up and walked over to the Uchiha. Looking at him straight in the eye._

_"Congratulations...Ro-Ku-Dai-Me-sama...You have officially broken Konoha's Sunshine" Jiraiya spat in his face. Leaving a shocked Sasuke left._

_The crowd began to vanish and all that was left was Sasuke, a knocked out Sakura and Kakashi._

_**Flashback**_

_**The sun began to beat down on Konoha as Sasuke began to run to his home, expecting to see his little Kitsune there, waiting for him, just him.**_

_**Sure enough, there he is doing the Laundry. He is practically the one Sasuke wanted. He is basically the perfect little house wife he should be...If he wasn't a shinobi.**_

_**Sasuke walked behind the blonde and put his arms around his waist, gently nuzzling his neck. **_

_**"I am going on a mission today Sasu-kun" **_

_**"Awww...Why don't you quit being a shinobi and just be the little housewife you are" Sasuke earned a elbow in the gut for that.**_

_**"Because, Teme **__(11)__**, I want to be Hokage!" He basically yelled. Sasuke watched him check his watch.**_

_**"Ahhh! I am late! Bye Sasu-kun!" Naruto gave a small peck on Sasuke's cheek before he ran into the house. This is how he pictured his life with Naruto; this is how his life with Naruto should be.**_

_**10 Days Later - Naruto P.O.V**_

_**I hummed as I began to walk to the house I shared with Sasuke. I began to unlock the door when i heard this thumping. What's going on? **_

_**I started walking up the door, only to hear more thumping. And it was coming from our room. I walked to the door and put my ear towards it.**_

_**"Sas..Sasu...Sasuke!" Screamed a voice. It was Sakura's, and it wasn't a painful scream either. I started to worry. I had to see this for myself.**_

_**"Kitsune Kibou: Meimei Jutsu**__ (12)__**" I muttered under my breath. My whole body began to become Invisible. I then ran into the kitchen looking for a Camera. Finding one, I opened the door swiftly and silently. Sakura was so loud, no one could hear me.**_

_**I choked; this wasn't what I planned on seeing when I got home. I felt like I needed to vomit, no, I was going to vomit. Holding up the camera, I snapped the button, forgetting to turn off the flash. A white light engulfed the room for a second, startling the two...eh..."buddies". I released the jutsu, letting Sasuke and Sakura see behind my mask. Sadness filled my eyes.**_

_**"Naruto I--" Sasuke Started.**_

_**"Did I interrupt something here? Well sorry if I did, I am just going to get my stuff and leave now, And then you guys can continue like the rabbits you are" I Smiled. So did Sakura**_

_**Bitch.**_

_**"Why thank you Naruto!, Your so understanding! You see, Sasuke-kun and I have been in a relationship for about --"**_

_**I shut the door and walked out with my suit case.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_"Naruto..." Sasuke began to feel so guilty, the love he received from Naruto...Was exactly what he desired in life...And he just lost it. It was Sakura who spiked his food with Aphrodisiac; it was Sakura who made sure it was on the day Naruto came back. .__**Sakura**__. _

_"I never knew...He was my Sensei's son..." Kakashi cried as he had to relive the memories of his old sensei._

_...Sakura didn't give a shit..._

_Again..._

_Bitch..._

_**This is my first yoai fic, but it might not stay yoai for long, you just have to wait and find out **_

_**R&R**_

_**(1)Kitsune - **__Fox_

_**(2)Kitai - **__Hope_

_**(3)Aniki - **__Older Brother_

_**(4)Kasenkure - **__A Village I Made up, I think its "Village hidden in the Rivers" _

_**(5)Hima - **__Leave_

_**(6)Dobe - **__Dead-Last_

_**(7)Saseko - **__Whore_

_**(8)Kokuzoku - **__Traitor_

_**(9)Oni - **__Demon (s) _

_**(10)Refuto - **__Left_

_**(11)Teme - **__Bastard _

_**(12)Kitsune Kibou: Meimei jutsu - **__Fox Trick: Invisible Technique_

_I Hope those are right, I got them from www (dot) freedict (dot) com/onldict/onldict (dot) php_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kasengakure?" Asked Sasuke as the Anbu in front of him nodded. _

_"Have you heard of it Hokage-sama?" The Anbu asked. Sasuke just turned in his chair and did his trademark 'Hn'._

_"Dismissed" He spoke softly. After all these years, 5 dreadful years, he has finally been able to find that village. That village, which his precious Kitsune had run off to. God how he missed those eyes filled with curiosity and innocence._

_"Shikamaru" Yelled Sasuke from his office. A soft troublesome was heard as the said person walked into the office, glaring the best he could. Before he could talk, Sasuke interrupted._

_"I found Him..." He spoke softly. Shikamaru gasped and nodded, as if knowing what Sasuke was going to do._

_"Where is he? Where is Kasengakure?" Asked Shikamaru eagerly._

_"I haven't taken a look at the map yet...here it is" Said Sasuke, presenting a scroll in front of Shikamaru. He watched as Sasuke bit the tip of his thumb and smear blood over the seal. A soft poof was heard and Sasuke unwrapped the scroll._

_Eyes Widened._

_Kasengakure...Was in Fire Country._

_In fact, Kasengakure was only 15 Kilometers away from Konohagakure._

_Sasuke's little angel was only 15 F-ing Kilometers away from Konoha!?!?!_

_A small chuckle came from Shikamaru as the look on Sasuke's face was just priceless. Sasuke growled._

_"I guess the new Kasenkage isn't that stupid at all"_

_"Shut it Shikamaru, I want a letter of alliance sent to Kasengakure now!" Growled Sasuke._

_Sasuke, on the inside, was so happy. He will see his little angel again!! Well...He was happy...Until 'it' happened._

_"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" A loud squeal erupted from Konoha's Hokage office._

_Somewhere in Konoha..._

_Jiraiya, Kakashi and Iruka were so close...So close indeed. So close to making the highest card tower in Konoha._

_"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"_

_The Cards Collapsed. They stood there in silence._

_"OF FOR F!#KS SAKE!!" Jiraiya cursed._

_"I am gonna kill that little bi--" Kakashi cursed as well, Thankfully Iruka covered his mouth._

_"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes while rubbing his temples with distaste._

_"I have come to see my BOYFRIEND!" She blinked her eyes, trying to do the 'I-am-just-as-innocent-as-that-Kyuubi" Face, which didn't work._

_"Go away" Sasuke spoke coldly._

_"Why?" _

_"I am busy Sakura" He spoke even more harshly._

_"Doing?"_

_"Paperwork"_

_"Awww, your just stressed out Sasuke-kun...Maybe I can he--"_

_"No" Sasuke frowned. 'She's the whore who made me lose my angel...'_

_"But--"_

_"Sakura, don't make me escort you out with Anbu like last time" He glared. She nodded dumbly and walked off._

_Sasuke sighed and began to look at the sunset, Naruto's favorite time of day._

_"Naruto...I...I am sorry" He whispered._

_"Kasenkage-sama, A message from Konohagakure has come into our possession" A Jounin responded. The Kasenkage signed. He thought he would live in peace, away from those __**Murderers.**_

_"Fine...Let me take a look at it..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Naruto_

_The Kasenkage swirled round in his leather chair, looking out the window to his home, his true home. Ever since he traveled with Kitai to Kasengakure. He felt this huge weight on his shoulders vanish. There was a new place for him in the world where he could belong._

_In the last 5 years, he had improved this village's economy by heaps, fixed his sister's blood line so she could finally activate it, activate his bloodline and finally gain the respect that he needed. If you would speak to an Anbu of Kasengakure, they would say "Kasenkage put our village on the map, and we are grateful for it...I don't care what is inside of him, There are heaps of demons in this village anyway..."_

_The demon part was true. Oni lived in this village. Elves, Kitsune's, Inu Demons and more roamed around the village, away from the "Others" as they liked to call them, sure there were a fair amount of humans around, But those humans were special, they didn't hate the demons running around because they knew that those "Oni" would protect them with their lives._

_The Kasenkage took off his hate and ran a tanned hand through his sunshine gold hair._

_"I need advice..." He sighed._

_"Suma!" He yelled. A woman in her mid 30's came through the door._

_"Naruto-sama?"_

_"Can you get Itachi-kun please?" Suma nodded and went to find an off duty Anbu to retrieve the Uchiha. Naruto reread the letter; it was definitely Sasuke's writing... The linked letters, the 'perfect' flick at the end. Naruto sighed for the 50th time that day._

_"Hey Naruto-sama" Itachi said as he came through the door. He hadn't changed that much from when he was sixteen, Same hair, same lines under his eyes...But at least Katai fixed his eye problem. Her bloodline was involved with healing jutsus. She is basically the top healer in the village, Actually, The ninja world some would say._

_"Itachi, Just call me Naruto..." Naruto ended with a sigh._

_"Naruto...You have sighed 3 times and I have only been here for 2 minutes..." Itachi raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes with nervousness and a tinge of anger._

_"Read it...We have been found..." Said Naruto as he handed the scroll to Itachi._

_"Why the hell did the Shodaime have to make this village 15 kilometers from Konoha!" Naruto muttered. Now it was Itachi's turn to sigh._

_"This is definitely strange..."_

_"So what are we gonna do...Katai is out on an Anbu mission...and should be back in 2 hours" Itachi sat in silence._

_"Should we meet up with them...or they come here?"_

_"I don't know..." Then there was a knock at the door._

_"Come in" In walked Katai covered in blood, thank god it wasn't hers._

_"Uh...Katai...You finished your assassination already?" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow as she nodded enthusiastically. How the hell could someone be happy about killing someone!._

_"What are we gonna do..." Naruto cupped his face with his hands._

_"Has Kasengakure answered back yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Shikamaru sighed._

_"Sasuke...You only sent the letter 2 hours ago" Shikamaru would just love to be lying on his favorite field watching the clouds float by, but no...he is stuck with an __**obsessive**__ Hokage._

_Sasuke growled, and began to walk to the door of his office._

_"I need to talk to Jiraiya or Tsunade" He muttered as he went to find the said people._

_It wasn't hard to find them at all. Tsunade was basically beating the hell out of Jiraiya for looking at women bathing in the bathhouse._

_"Ahem...Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san" The said people glared at the Rokudaime._

_"What do you want teme" Jiraiya glared._

_"I found Naruto" Their eyes widened in shock...well Tsunade's did._

_"I already knew where Naruto is...Where do you think I go on holiday loser" Jiraiya glared. Sasuke's eyes widened...HE ALREADY KNEW WHERE NARUTO WAS!_

_Tsunade was furious, Jiraiya kept this from her, Naruto was like a son to her._

_"Where is he, Ji-ra-ya" Tsunade spat with anger. Jiraiya stared at her._

_"Kaseng--"_

_"Hokage-sama, we have received a letter back from Kasengakure" An Anbu interrupted Jiraiya. The trio began to sprint towards Hokage tower._

_Sasuke nearly smashed down the door._

_"Shikamaru! Where is it!" He yelled._

_"Here" Shikamaru threw it to him. Quickly, Sasuke bit down on his thumb and smeared his blood over the seal. A small poof was heard and he unraveled the scroll._

_**Dear Hokage-san, Konoha etc...**_

_**We are considering the Alliance...Yet we do not feel that we can trust you. We have selected a few of your ninjas to come to Kasengakure; surely they would be welcome here.**_

_**The ninjas are as follows...**_

_**Jiraiya**_

_**Tsunade**_

_**Nara Shikamaru**_

_**Akimichi Chouji**_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

_**Aburame Shino**_

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Rock Lee**_

_**TenTen**_

_**Sarutobi Asuma**_

_**Yuhi Kurenai**_

_**And Might Gai are welcome here, also Anko and Ibiki too. Thank you for your time.**_

_**Nidaime,**_

_**Kasenkage,**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_Sasuke dropped the scroll in shock. Naruto was the Kage of that village...and is considering an alliance._

_"He's lost his mask..." muttered Shikamaru which earned him some curious looks._

_"Naruto always wore a mask of stupidity as you may know, the reason he wore that ugly jumpsuit was to hide the suicide attempts on his wrists...he hid them so Kyuubi could heal them for him..." Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke looked at him in shock._

_Naruto, The innocent, most happy person that lived in Konoha...tried to __**kill **__himself._

**I know I know, took me like a million years to update, but I'm focusing most of my time with project perfection, and this was just a chap that I remembered that I had done a while ago……Don't kill meeeeeee!!!!!**


	4. I don't give a fuck bitch

**I don't give a fuck what you have to say about my fics Desert Tree, you say Sesshomaru would never take kagome as his sister!!! Well guess what!!!!! This is called FAN ****FICTION**** for a damn reason!!!!! I don't give a flying shit what you got to say!!!! If I want to write Sesshomaru tap dancing in a frilly pink Toto singing 'hit me baby one more time' I will do it mother fucker!!!! Oh and for those wondering what Desert Tree said here is the review.**

_Unfortunately, we couldn't even get past the first large chunk of text. Seriously, this is strange and gross. "Waht" were you thinking? Do you want the world to suffer "to"? First, Sesshoumaru wouldn't make Kagome his sister or let any of his people teach her how to use weapons. The drinking blood thing is just disgusting and weird, though we suppose it's as good a way as any to give Kagome UBER-POWERS that she didn't have before. We can't have her, I dunno, be herself or anything._

The premise is pretty much wrong, too, since we're sure you're going to take Hiei and Kurama totally out of character to pull it off. Good luck with that.

**And here's a tip…… SPELL CHECK BITCH!!!!!!!!!**


	5. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
